yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldenyan
is a Rank S Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Goldenyan is one of the Yo-Kai required to unlock Gilgaros. Appearance A gold-plated robotic cat Yo-kai. Goldenyan has big sky blue eyes, an orange nose, and dull blue inner-ear. She has a wide opened mouth and pale yellow muzzle and chest. A big blue sphere rests in the center of the chest. Where her arms begin is a single piece of brown material, matching the pale brown band around the stomach. A jet pack is visible on the back, while the tail flames are blue. Her appearance is almost identical to Robonyan´s. She speaks with a high pitched voice in the original Japanese. Personality In Whisper's dream the anime, Goldenyan is a bit vain; she states she can only shine in certain places since she is gold-plated. She also leaves when Katie summons her with her Yo-kai Watch. Similar to Robonyan, she says "I'll be back" when she leaves. In the English dub, it says "Golde-nyout" when it leaves. Relationships Abilities and Powers Base Stats(lv. 60) Moveset |100|-|Single enemy}} *|20-90|Thunder|Single enemy|* - Only for Yo-kai Watch}} *|50-110|Thunder|Single enemy|* - As of Yo-kai Watch 2}} ||-|Single Ally|Makes an ally's skin shiny as gold. Raises DEF|Single ally}} }}||-|All allies|Increases stats of allies with its mystic, golden powers.}} ||-|Self|Lessen Lightning and Water damage.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Goldenyan can be freed from the Crank-a-kai by using either Orange Coins, Five Star Coins or Special Coins. Yo-kai Watch 2 Goldenyan can be freed from the Crank-a-kai by using Orange or Special coins. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Goldenyan is a Mission prize for players that managed to add 100 Yo-kai Wib Wobs to the Yo-kai Medallium. Quotes Yo-kai Watch * '''Freed from Crank-a-kai:' "CONFIRMING FREEDOM... FREEDOM CONFIRMED. WE ARE NOW FRIENDS." Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble * Recruited(Wibble Wobble): "I am Goldenyan! Enjoy my priceless gleam!" Yo-kai Watch 2 * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "You shine so nyice! Your glow almost beats mine." History In the games In the first game, a Goldenyan lies in a state of low power within the Trophy Room located in the center of Gourd Pond Park, which is firstly accessed to the player by obtaining their first Yo-criminal Trophy. By collecting Trophies of captured Wanted Yo-kai, it helps revitalizes Goldenyan until she can stand. Collecting more Trophies help further optimize Goldenyan. Doing so will reward the player with 10 Crank-a-kai Coins of the following colors: *Enough so Goldenyan is standing: Red Coins *Half of Yo-criminal Trophies collected: Yellow Coins *Goldenyan highly optimized: Orange Coins *Nearly finished: Pink Coins *All Trophies obtained: Green Coins In the anime In a dream in EP067, Katie summons Goldenyan -which refers to as "her best Yo-kai friend" with her own Yo-kai Watch in order to deal with Noway. However Goldenyan herself states she only shines in certain places and, despite Katie's pleads, leaves through a portal. Etymology "Goldenyan" is a combination of golden and nyan. * In Spanish, "Aureonyan" is a combination of áureo ("golden") and nyan. * In Portuguese, "Orobonyan" is a combination of Oro ("gold") and robonyan. Trivia * Despite only appearing in a dream, Goldenyan has her Yo-kai Medal registered in the Recap Time of said episode, along with Shadow Venoct. * Goldenyan's model was changed from the original Yo-kai Watch when the sequels were released. Goldenyan's model henceforth has been changed to have more of a gleam to it, rather than the solid gold/yellow color seen in the original Yo-kai Watch. * Her random nicknames are Solid, Goldberg, G-800, and Gilgameh. * Goldenyan was the only Crank-a-kai exclusive yo-kai to neither appear in the overworld or an infinite dungeon until Yo-kai Watch 3. * Goldenyan's gender was changed from female to male in the dub. Why this was done is unknown. Related Yo-kai * Robonyan * Robonyan F * Robonyan USA * Robonyan 28 * Robonyan 3000 In other languages * Japanese: ゴルニャン Gorunyan * Korean: 골드냥 Goldeunyang * Spanish: Aureonyan * Portuguese: Ouranyan * Italian: Orobonyan * German: Goldinyan Category:Tough Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Female Characters